When Angels Fly Away
by Red334
Summary: Set after the Quincy war. Mayuri decides that there isn't enough excitement in his life. So what does he do. He experiments on the Quincy. And experiment goes wrong. Leaving Byakuya a widower, left alone to raise two beautiful children. Other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

I don't claim to own anything.

So i was thinking since this is angst i may do another One Shot set. Which will include more than one one-shot. So Review if you like and enjoy.

* * *

When Angels Fly Away

One-Shot

It was February 11, times long after the Quincy were gone, and Soul Society was saved. Was it truly saved? Some times, deep in the forests of Soul Society, and in the old paved streets, you could still feel the echoes of a past that was so cherished. Happiness. It was what they fought for.

Or is that a far away dream.

Thunder clapped, and raged in the blackened ominous sky, rain poured. The tantrum stormed, and bellowed, through the day and night. The patter of ice-cold droplets, found their way to the bleak pavement. The rain came often, as if to watch again and again, loom over the soul reapers, or what was left of them. Each and every icy messenger from the sky caught a glimpse, a quick peek of the Soul Society that they had loomed over for so long.

* * *

_I watched the young girl cry and her father scream._

_It was a saddest sight when the angels fly away._

* * *

Deep inside the labyrinthine hallways of the Shihouin mansion, a droplet seemed through the tall walls, and wooden floor. Glistening in the dim light, glowing a pale golden light, as if a small bee. The small droplet knew it was reaching the end of its existence, it rushed, and gushed lingering on a ceiling of a room, with all it's tiny might it clung there. It clung still, without a movement. Still glistening capturing the dimly light which entered the room. Nothing could agonize it's pitiful last moments. Until of course it had finally, inevitably plummeted. When it plummeted, it fell just between three people, mixing in with the tears that they had shed.

Small cries resounded through the empty walls echoing, drowning out the storm.

In the center of the room, like in the center of the battlefield, surrounded by all sides, Yoruichi kneeled. Tears flowed down her cheeks like rivers cascading out of her eyes like a tidal wave that rose to reach for the stars. She was both content with the gentle embrace of her bee's decendants, and writhing, collapsing in on herself from the deep soul crushing pain wrapping around her heart, threatening to shutter her chest to a halt.

* * *

_She got a badge for my scars just the other day _

_Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity_

_If you can't be strong tonight, if love makes you sad, it's all right_

* * *

Yoruichi's eyes snapped open, jolting her back into reality, as if a whip was tied around her throat. There was no escape. Two sets of tiny arms clung to her haori. The Goddess of Flash sent her arms to wrap tighter around the boy and the girl she held tightly in her embrace. She didn't even notice them shake and twitch as she snaked her arms around their tiny bodies, and soft skin. What she thought was a mirage, a haze from a terribly nightmare. Was in truth, in reality she was holding Soi-Fong's children in her hands. And their mother was gone.

The girl was almost an exact copy of Soi-Fong her eyes, face, nose, even devilish smile, but the girl would be too young to know how beautiful and frightening her mothers smile and glare was. But to Yoruichi's contentment and fright, the girl was a natural; she was a gorgeous as both her mother and father, Mika Kuchiki. She inherited very long dark hair which she kept in a wrapped braid like her mother once did but Mika put her small braid to the side while the rest was gathered in a ponytail, and pale blue-grey eyes, but her mother's somewhat tanned complexion, and her attitude. The other was Agni Kuchiki, their second son, who was as hotheaded as his father, and he had surprisingly inherited very pale skin, like his father, and his silver eyes, but he had short spiky hair, it looked similar to Toushirou's (after time-skip) But his face was all Byakuya, but he too inherited Soi-Fon's signature smile.

Their small hands clung to her with their might, because this day, was once celebrated with delight on their faces, now they could barely hold the cascading waves flowing down their drenched faces. They both loved and hated the haori with the number 2 on the back, it was their mothers, and now it was once again Yoruichi's, it was years. They could no longer smell their mother's loving yet dangerous scent. It faded, like the happiness of the Kuchiki household.

"Where's daddy?" Agni struggled between whimpers. His eyes cold and blood shot, his spiky hair no longer stood, for it had no energy. The once fiery spirit, for which they named him, had faded into black. His suffocating whispers, reached Yoruichi's ears, she could swear, that she felt them whither form the pain the young boys voice.

"Is he visiting mommy?" Mika sniffled, before quickly burying her face into Yoruichi's shoulder, she hated when people watched her cry, and she had never seen her mother cry. Mika wanted to be just like her mother.

Hearing their voices, between the claps and roars of thunder and the flashes of lightning, it pushed the Shihouin to edge of her sanity. It was her little bee. Her protégé. Her sister. Soi-Fong was gone.

"I think so." Yoruichi gasped brokenly, her voice cracking like a glacier in the desert.

* * *

_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back it's all right _

_No one could ever love me half as good as you _

_If you can't be strong tonight, love makes you sad it's all right_

* * *

_MANY YEARS EARLIER_

Little Mika had never been so happy.

The serene silence soothed over the Soul Society forests. Although the same could not be said for, the forested areas deep inside the jungle twigs, leaves, pebbles, grass, and all alike blew asunder as a vicious gale blew past them. If they we're to go just a little slower than the speed of light then one could pick out two sets of black locks, and pale blue eyes.

"Come on mommy! If you go any slower then you'll be eating my dust, and the wrapper from the candy I'm gonna get." The smaller of the two yelled, to her companion behind her. Mika's long ponytail and single wrapped braid swayed, and flapped in the wind like a little beacon. The longer Soi stared at her child the wider her grin got. Mika glanced back quickly; a challenging grin that matched her mother's flashed on her face, before she sprinted even faster than her Yachiru sized legs could take her. Soi-Fon's eyes widened as she heard a sonic boom resound just as she lost sight of her daughter, Mika released enough energy for the weaker trees to tumble and the bulkier ones to just kiss the ground. Beaming even wider at in wake of destruction, Soi-Fong catapulted behind her daughter, in a vibrant gold sonic boom, clearing out a clean path in the forest. Feeling her mother's reatsu boom and the audible explosion, Mika's face paled, as she witnessed, her mother close into her with such ease. Before Mika could even attempt to flee, she had already collided with her mother, who had snatched her like a hawk, with its kids.

Like an armadillo, Soi latched her arms around her child, heading for a collision coarse with the ground, in which she rolled, so her back collided with a nearby Sakura tree. The tree shook violently shedding its pink leaves, causing a pink snowfall, for Mika to watch in her mother's arms. Reclining in her mother's arms, Soi-Fon's chin gently snuggled with the top of Mika's head, while her arms, formed a cage around her beloved.

Mika wouldn't trade these moments for Soul Society. Just in her mother's arms, hearing her heartbeat, feeling the caress of the soft pink petals falling form the sky, smelling the fine scent of Cherry Blossoms which looked so much like her father's ban-kai, which caused Mika to giggle to herself. Suddenly, she found her arm trapped by her mother's, the young girl didn't even think of resisting. Slowly a single pink petal fell into Mika's petite hand, just before settling a rogue gust, blew the pink petal onto her nose. Causing them both to chuckle.

"You were getting away because I let you Mika." Soi-Fong teased, pulling gently on Mika's single braid. Like the small hellion that she was, Mika broke free of her mother's embrace and pulled on one of her long braids and locks of hair that fell to her shoulders. Mika's pale blue eyes narrowed, as her face bubbled with childish frustration before she purred.

"Or maybe I just let you win because I can read your mind." Mika giggled, taking a small cherry blossom and placing it in her mother's hair.

Soi-Fon's eyes narrowed dangerously before once again, dunking Mika into her lap, "Oh is that so? Did you and Agni learn that trick from Auntie Unohana?"

Mika shook her head quickly smirking even wider. "No Yachiru-nii taught me and for an extra lollipop she promised to teach us how to get free candy from adults too."

Soi-Fong's face paled, considerably. Now that Yachiru and Toushirou surprisingly hit their growth spurt and Yachiru had actually become quite the influential Lieutenant of the 11 Division, not that she wasn't already, her kids have been getting amazingly. Yachiru-like. Which concerned both them, the Captain Commander Kyouraku, and the rest of the Gotei 13 come time for them to enter the academy.

"Mommy what are you thinking about?" Mika questioned suddenly.

"It's nothing. It's nothing." Soi-Fong brushed off quickly, forgetting her thoughts, which were replaced by an ominous feeling. "Just thinking about how good you are getting with your flash step."

Mika's face brightened, ever since she could remember, she had always wanted to be a Commander, more specifically Mika wanted to be either the Commander of the Gotei or the Stealth Force. As years passed, she had realized form her conversations with a certain Kyouraku that being Captain Commander is boring, and that the Commander of the Stealth Force wears a 'hot' uniform as he put it. For reasons that Mika couldn't yet understand, after that old funny uncle Kyouraku started wearing an eye patch after she explained that to her mother.

"Mommy you know that even though I'm gonna kick your but in flash step soon, I still love you." Mika cheered arrogantly, arrogance that was all Byakuya.

"Don't count on it yet shrimp." Soi jeered, fixing Mika's ponytail.

Suddenly, 6 men appeared in front of them. Their hair a vibrant orange, their eyes a twisted muddy gray, and black rods protruded from their skin, they donned black coats with red clouds etched on them, and they wore odd sandals. Mika's heart dropped her hair was loose and she shook. She could feel her mother's reatsu flare, like a supernova, like a shield around her.

Lost in her thoughts. Soi-Fong was caught off guard. She clutched Mika closer to herself. Glaring viciously at the odd beings that appeared before her.

They weren't soul reapers.

Not hollows…

Then they must be…

Quincy.

Their voices were monotonous and draining, as if they were to devour, their eyes were merciless, relentless.

"You are Captain Soi-Fong." One of them said.

Clutching Mika even closer, shoving her behind herself, she stood defiantly, if a glare could kill, those men would never have been born.

"What is it to you." She snipped icily, her reatsu strained against the iron control that she hold around it

"We seek vengeance." The first one said.

"We seek to annihilate all of you Captains one by one." Another said.

"You have destroyed and humiliated the Quincy race."

Mika trembled behind her mother, who was strong, not even the fainted tremble she was so calm. Like the calm before a storm. As Mika gazed up at her mother, she could see the power radiate from her entire being. Even though the glare was not directed at her. She could still sense the killer intent emitting from it.

"Kill me and nothing changes, there will probably be a new Captain in by next week." Soi-Fong sneered, "That's assuming you would be able to kill me."

Not even the tiniest shift in the six, their cold silver eyes still glared at her.

"That doesn't concern us entirely, we don't want to take your family like you had taken ours.

"I would like to see you try."

* * *

_I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away _

_Load my gun, paint my face, and call me misery _

_I can see the sky light up and the ground explode_

* * *

That was the last thing that Mika heard before, the world went dark, the last thing she had seen, was her mother's glare. She stood like the warrior she was, sword in hand. She was proud to call her mommy.

As Mika's consciousness wavered, she heard what her mommy said, "It's going to be alright. Don't be scared Mika, we'll be home in time for dinner."

Mika didn't know how or why, but her mother had done something so she wouldn't witness the carnage. Somewhere deep inside the young girls soul she would want to stand by her mother. But she didn't complain.

Her mommy promised.

Her mommy never breaks a promise.

Her mommy is the best.

* * *

_Got my sights locked in, I can see you breathe, _

_Then I watched you fall, and somebody scream _

_It's the saddest thing when angels fly away_

* * *

Mika jerked up with a loud gasp as if swimming up for air, her body convulsing heavily as the darkness had started to fade, only the blaring ring in her ears continued. The field turned to a dead silence. Her body was still numb, vision still blurred; yet, little Mika was aware of her surroundings. She could no longer feel her mommy's gentle touch. To the small girls relief, in her hands was still her mother's haori. She clutched it for dear life.

Yet, what she had seen shook the girl to her very core.

She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Little Mika had never seen her mother like this.

Soi-Fon was like a demon in the midst of carnage already five out of the six men had fallen, the black rods protruding from their bodies broken and shattered, all in a trail of blood, leading to her body. She had her stinger on her hand, painted red, and dripping, she couldn't move the arm anymore, or her legs. The same black rods were lodged in her arms, thighs and abdomen. Only one of them stood, barely with his blackened unusual bow still strung and ready. The spiraling vortex that so elegantly surrounded her mother had all but disappeared.

Her eyes were honed, sharp, tracing his every move, waiting for him to make a move.

The orange man said nothing, but drew his arrow.

Soi couldn't handle it, the world around her began to dim, the inevitable beckoned, but what kind of mother would die, knowing that some freak could kill her child.

Unacceptable.

"Are you afraid Captain?" His smug voice gushed, finally. Snapping the last restraint Soi-Fong had.

Frear?

Totally Unacceptable…

His voice, poured down a void that Soi had long since forgotten about, a range of emotions, which she had all but forgot the name of. The agony, she pain in her head throbbing, as she called upon her last resort.

Mika shook.

A devastating vortex engulfed her mother, a beam of reatsu, of beautiful golden chaos, shot into the sky, with it carrying a roar, worthy of a demon, roaring tearing with the darkness of her fury. Her stinger burned, in the center, like the heart of the sun.

All she wanted was to save her daughter, protect her family, and complete her duty. All she wanted was to rip into his throat feel the blood drop down her face, she wanted to crush the windpipe of the throat that dared to voice a threat against her family, against her daughter, son and husband.

Mika clutched the haori; feeling her mother's usually, protective reatsu encase her like a coffin, drown her in a sea of gold. She was scared. She was helpless. She was useless.

"MOMMYYY!" Mika roared, not able to stifle the tears rolling down her face.

"MIKA KUCHIKII, DON'T YOU DARE MOVE." Soi-Fong screamed, forcing her lungs to expand. The rod that was lodged in her abdomen, seeped something, black veins formed on her body. She clutched her heart, each pound felt like a knife stabbing her in the chest.

Mika fell to her knees. Watching.

"NOOOO MOMMMYYY!"

The small singer that was always perched on her mother's finger hand evaporated. Molding, expanding into something…

Magnificent.

"BAN-KAI!"

Just like that, the pressure dissipated, weighing down the air, filling each particle of air, with her own hazardous reatsu.

The orange man stood in shock and awe of such power, he knew he did not stand a chance. Though he had died a spectacular death. .

Soi-Fong welcomed it. The contradiction to her entire being… Her ban-kai…

"Jakuho Raikoben"

She glanced back, she shot Mika a proud glance, the little girl shook and convulsed, clutching her haori. But no words that Mika knew could tell her mother, what she wanted to say. All she could do was smile in back.

Soi widened her stance. Swinging the large rocked on her hand ready to fire. She was ready. This will be her last attack. She closed her eyes.

Ready.

Set.

Fire.

WHIIIIIIIIIR*BOOOOOOM*CRASHHHHHH*

* * *

_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back it's all right_

_No one could ever love me half as good as you_

_If you can't be strong tonight, love makes you sad it's all right_

_No one could ever love me half as much as you._

* * *

The screams of battle grew into nothing. So did the ground. Leaving only a large crater. Only the patter of the rain shattered the perfect silence.

Not finding the strength to move. To even breath she could only move her eyes to the right, to see if it was still there. But much like the rest of the world, and sensation, her Ban-kai had vanished, completely.

She could feel the soft grass caress her wounds, and burned skin, it wasn't dark anymore, she could see, she could see the ominous clouds sneering from above, feeding her droplets of rain. The cold water rolled down the rods now lodged in her abdomen, legs and arms.

Her head fell to the side, revealing the six bodies, lying motionlessly, dead.

She smiled.

Until.

Her gaze locked in with Mika's screaming form, oh god what has she done. Soi-Fong knew that she didn't have much longer. She watched her daughters terrified face, her vibrant blue eyes, bloodshot cascading tears that she did not know the girl had.

The longer she watched her daughter, the more her heart ached, she realized, that she had left her child. A tear streamed out of her eyes, a single crystalline drop.

Mika's knees dropped next to her mother, her eyes agape. Soft sobs intensified into, sorrowful cries, growing louder as they rang though the empty field, little did the little girl know, that her powerful wails would be heard even in the 1st Division.

"MOMMY NOOO!" she cried, screaming, hoping that somebody would hear her - she had to do something!

Mika gently cradled her mother's head, whose eyes were transfixed on something beyond, Mika brought her forehead to Soi-Fon's feeling her own tears mix with the rain and brush against her mother's forehead.

The little girl didn't feel it. But she had released enough reatsu to put many lieutenants to shame. Vibrant cobalt surrounded her and Soi-Fon like a blanket, the devastating, lightning like sharp energy formed around her, like thunder from the sky, the bestial aura shaped like a panther, danced around the girl. But little did she know that the blasts of bestial reatsu were the ones keeping Soi-Fon from diving form the brink.

Mika needed to be strong.

She wanted to be strong like mommy.

She wanted to make mommy wake up.

"Mika." Soi-Fong gasped.

The cascades of crystalline tears, didn't stop, as she the little girl held her mommy closer, closing her eyes, not daring to look at the carnage. When Soi's voice reached her ears she only screamed louder, chanting, praying, wailing with such despair, and agony that little Mika, didn't notice the shinigami standing just feet away from her.

"Yes…mommy…please...you promised me…you promised…to take me home for dinner…wake up…mommy…mommy…please…" Mika babbled small broken breaths, she wasn't sure that sound even came from her mouth.

Forcing with all her might, Soi lifted her arm, despite the rod protruding from it. Mika grabbed her mother's hand holding it tightly relishing in the soft heart beat that she could hear feel pulsing through her mother's cold finger tips.

"Mika…" Soi wheezed, spraying blood, "I guess…I won't be home tonight…" Soi whooped another bone shaking cough, "but…I promise…to be…with you…and Agni…always."

Mika couldn't feel her mother's hand anymore; it felt limp, life less.

"MOOOOOMMMMMMYYYY NOOOOO!" Mika shrieked with all her force, scratching her throat, but the little hellion couldn't care less, she snapped her head back like a lion roaring, once again, Mika's electric reatsu spiked, forcing Soi from the brink once more.

Unohana, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Toushirou, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Komamura, and the rest of the Captains stood watching with tears in their eyes. Ukitake rushed to grab the poor girl, only to have her once again to cling to her mother's barely alive body.

But when Mayuri arrived, they all held him at sword point.

* * *

"What the FUCK do you mean there's no cure!" Ichigo screamed outside of Soi's door, shoving Mayuri into a wall. Brown eyes, which held so much compassion, were ready to kill the scientist. Having just sent Rukia away with Mika and his own children to get ice cream, him and Urahara questioned Mayuri. Yoruichi had delegated her responsibility of doing that to her husband since she needed to retrieve Byakuya who had taken Agni to visit the human world.

Kenpachi who sat across from them had already beat Mayuri to a pulp, but it was barely visible since the mad scientist had invented fast flesh wound regeneration, something he picked up from Aizen's lab.

"That's what it means…no cure…those were some Quincy that I was experimenting on. I never thought they would get loose. It's a reanimation kido that I am perfecting. Those black rods contain their essence, a kido that is deadly to everybody but the one who is genetically compatible. It would take weeks or treatment to get rid of all the toxins in her blood."

Ichigo dropped Mayuri to the ground, once again cracking him in the nose, Urahara couldn't look at the man anymore, and like Kenpachi he went in the room to help Kyouraku, Unohana, Ukitake, Isane, Hanataro, Renji, and Orihime who had been offering the human girl as much reatsu as she needed to heal Soi, and keep her alive long enough.

"Figure something out because Soi-Fong is my family, and so help me god I will help Byakuya crucify you." Ichigo threatened, rushing inside the room once he felt their reatsu plummet, only the crackle of his 5th Division haori resounded in the empty hallway.

It was true they were family; Ichigo had married Rukia with some hardship from Byakuya of course. Ichigo and Rukia had a son named Kato, and a daughter named Sumiko.

Black spider veins traced every inch of her skin, a healthy sun kissed tan turned into a sickly paste, once vibrant intimidating eyes, turned into weak faded pools. There was nothing Unohana could do but watch, there was no pain medication that could help her, all they could do is watch. Every other minute the Captain would jolt upward, screaming, finding anything to hold on to, even subconsciously she tried to muffle the agony. A faint tear streaked Unohana's cheek; she had known the girl for so long. She had lived longer, wiser, Unohana didn't have a family, and it wasn't fair that she would inevitably stand on her friend's grave.

Unohana dipped her head forward, not daring to look at Soi any longer. The healer's hands shook to wring a certain Captain's neck. Kyouraku the now Captain Commander, stood silently, not able to do anything, feeling so useless, even with the title and the grandeur that came with it.

"How…how…much…longer." Soi-Fong rasped, not even able to open her eyes yet.

The moment her voice reached his ears Ichigo was ready to tear into Mayuri, Kyouraku walked up to Soi gently, looming over her bedside, "Not much longer," he consoled quietly, "Byakuya, Agni, and Mika should be here soon."

"Where…Urahara." She gasped.

Kisuke rushed to her bedside as well.

"You…you…better be…good…Captain…of 12…d-division. T-tell…Omaeda…that…if…he screws up…I'll…come back from…the dead and beat him…until he's uglier…than…last time."

"Of course whatever you want Soi-Fong," He said quickly, wetness in his eyes still evident."

"It's…Captain…Soi-Fong…t-to…you." She wheezed, spraying blood with each cough.

They all smirked, before their expressions darkened, it was still their Captain Soi-Fong. Look at her the wrong way and you die Commander of the Stealth Force.

"U-Unohana…." Soi whispered, the healer rushed to the bedside, shoving eh blond out of the way, setting her purple eyes on the girl. Soi didn't say anything, just twitched her hand, opening the palm. Taking the hint, Unohana grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Kyouraku…tell my daughter…about…hot uniforms again…I wont hesitate…to g-give y-you another black eye." She threatened, somewhat sarcastically, gazing hazily at his black eye patch.

The Captain Commander only tipped his hat to her. Then Soi gazed at Ichigo, who only nodded, not much needed to be said. Ever since Ichigo became part of the family about the same time as Soi-Fong, they had been spending quite a bit of time together. Maybe it was because they lived basically a cross the hallway, or maybe out of convenience. She could see the glimmer of tears in the orange headed boys eyes.

Thump…

Thump…

It hurt so much….

She couldn't give in…

She wanted to see her kids…

Thump…

Thump…

Oh god Byakuya….

She's just like Hisana…

Oh god…

Thump Thump….

"They…they're…here." Soi-Fon exhaled in relief.

The ICU door flew open, falling off the hinges but they didn't care, Yoruichi and Byakuya dashed, they didn't care of the glances, the looks, the gasps, and gawks. They just needed to see her. Byakuya needed to see his wife. Rukia followed in toe with Mika in her arms, the girl whined about being seeing her mother. Agni, had tears in his face, from what Rukia told him. Byakuya was incredulous. But nonetheless, he moved, as fast as his legs could take him.

His wife?

What was she doing here?

They told him that she was fighting Mayuri's resurrected Quincy…but could it be…

A shrill scream resounded through the 4th Division.

He grabbed his kids and flew into the room, not even gazing at Kurotsuchi who was standing by the door.

All the Captains Gathered in the room, even Orihime, and Isane and Hanataro. He could see the orange-headed woman try to sing a lullaby to his wife. His deadly assassin of a wife. Without a thought, Mika and Agni rushed to their mother, while Byakuya, weak in the knees stalked to the opposite side of the bed.

He was numb, numb to the gazes, numb to the apologies, numb to the tears in their eyes. Byakuya caressed his wife's head; he loved how her hair felt against his hand. He gazed into her eyes. He prayed, hoped that it was all a dream, for Byakuya Kuchiki could not imagine living without his wife. He held her limp hand. Every once in a while she squeezed it tight muffling her own agonizing scream.

"B-Byakuya…you're here…" She gasped, a tear streamed down her cheek.

"I'm here Shaolin." He replied pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"I-i-m so sorry." She gasped out again, her eyes could no longer focus on him, her chest tightened, the machines monitoring her heart, raged, and buzzed loudly, only to have Unohana shut them off.

"You have…nothing…to apologize for my love." He gasped, feeling the tears threatening to spill, the pain in his chest, ready to tear his heart in half.

He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, her cold lips, he didn't mind that they didn't move, because, Byakuya loved her either way.

Forcing her head to turn, Soi-Fong gazed at her gorgeous children.

"Agni…you make me proud…be like your father and Uncle Ichigo. P-protect what you love…protect your sister…I promise…I will never leave your side…take my hand." She gasped, feeling her arm lose sensitivity with each passing moment, "You…are my fire…Agni." She gasped, gritting her teeth, once again feeling the stabbing tremors shake her heart.

"Mika…my daughter…listen to Aunt Yoruichi…and Aunt Unohana…and Aunt Rukia…they…m-may seem…crazy…but they love you…I will always be with…y-you my Mika…look out of your…hotheaded brother…and your father…be strong…Mika."

She gasped inward, jolting up arching her back, she could no longer stifle the pain, blood cascaded from her mouth, but Byakuya took and clung to her while, Ukitake and Toushirou, took Mika and Agni outside. While Mayuri went into the room with eyes wide, watching the Captains last moments.

Byakuya could feel his wife struggle to fight and find that last breath, she fought for another, as she gripped his hand, she could feel her squeeze tightly, before slowly, releasing, as the world that she loved, disappeared.

In the end, she didn't die alone.

Silence.

Not a word. Soi-Fong's body no longer moved. Not even a gasp.

Byakuya was shaking, from anger; thank god, he didn't have his sword with him.

The more Unohana explained about what Kurotsuchi had done, the more he shook, the more Ichigo, Yoruichi and Urahara shook.

Unohana's voice sent daggers through everybody in the room. "Time of death 23:14. February 11." She pronounced mechanically.

Something in Byakuya snapped, he lunged for Mayuri, slamming him into a wall, holding him up by the neck, his silver eyes, sucking the life out of shaken golden ones, it took the Captain Commander, Renji and Ichigo to drag, Byakuya off Mayuri, while Kenpachi and Urahara to hauled him off.

"I'm so sorry Captain Kuchiki…" Unohana said, with hot tears rolling down her cheek.

Byakuya tumbled to his knees, holding Soi's hand. He could no longer hold the tears back, they cascaded form his eyes, Yoruichi tumbled to the ground next to him, embracing him from behind weeping into his haori.

She had lost her bee.

He had lost his wife.

Ichigo stepped back, embracing Rukia, who wept into Ichigo's chest, seeing her brother's killing intent flare, and tears roll down his face. The young Kuchiki had realized.

She had lost the only sister she got to know.

Kyouraku covered is face with his straw hat, but it was obvious that his face was not dry as well.

All Renji could say as she gazed dead Soi-Fong and his fallen Captain, "Tai…chou…"

"He's crying what do you want me to give him." Toushirou ranted stepping into the room, they were all crying, every single one of them. Agni was just a few months old and was confortable in Toushirou's hold, so he couldn't really talk yet. But the first word he said was…

"Mama."

* * *

_THE PRESENT_

Standing outside in the pouring rain, Byakuya stood over his late wife's grave, it was under his prized Sakura tree, since Mika insisted that her mother be buried where she had her last best memory with her. Under a Sakura tree. Byakuya didn't mind, he had already lit his stick of incense, earlier with the Captains. He was content standing there, sometimes he could hear the buzz of her zanpakuto, maybe he's imagining, or it's Suzumebachi. He would like to think the latter.

He will forever love his wife, the mother of his children.

"I told you he's just visiting mommy!" Agni yelled, dashing towards his father in the rain, and Byakuya picked his son up with ease.

"I wanna talk to mommy too." Mika pouted, jumping out of Yoruichi's arms, and she ran to the gravestone. Mika is now as tall as Soi-Fon was when she became a Captain and Agni is about as tall as Toushirou, they were young so Byakuya knew they would be tall, but they were so much like their mother that he didn't mind much.

"I told you I would make you proud mom." Mika proclaimed touching the hilt of her sword, then she glanced at broken Suzumebachi. "I'm going to master Ban-kai and protect these fools."

Agni shoved his way out of his father's embrace, and picked up Suzumebachi, grunting as he shoved the two pieces of the blade together. To his surprise, it fit perfectly fixing the blade with his reatsu, Agni eyed the blade, "Don't count me out yet two."

Byakuya and Yoruichi watched their children in amazement, "They are definitely her children." Yoruichi commented, placing a hand on Byakuya's cold shoulder.

"I miss her so much."

* * *

_It's the saddest thing is when angels fly away_

* * *

_AN:_** So this is my first angsty, kind of fanfic, i think its pretty good. I suppose that it is kida set in 6 Degrees of Seperation AU. But hey you don't have to read it to enjoy this fanfic. Because literally this is not even related. But i hope you like it. So this got me thinking. i may do another one shot which would be the exact opposite. it would be funny actually. It would be called i call copyright on the name "No BAN-Kai! And Children"**

**These are the lyrics to WHEN ANGELS FLY AWAY by COLD**

**pLease read 6 Degrees of Sepeartion C Ya LAter**


	2. Gone But Never Forgotten

So i thought that this story needs some love. And it would be a disservice to the characters. I think i pretty well with them, Mika and Agni definitely deserve some screen time and there is a lot that you can do with this premise and i plan to capitalize on it.

* * *

Her mothers death had been a wake up call. It was time to stand up, it was time to be strong. The childhood of Mika Kuchiki had come to a close like the conclusion of a tumultuous epoch. She had lost touch with her father. He had changed, from the smiling and warm but noble father, to the cold and estranged man he is now. Ice encased him, drowning out the superman he once was. Mika believes he's lost, because many times a day she would find him lost in contemplation, maybe he likes to imagine a life that had not been so cruel to him. She forgave him though, later the young Mika had realized that her mothers passing had left him alone and with the weight of the world on his shoulders, it put him in a prison of his own. Soon the pain had faded, the emptiness filled with work, and time had went on. Life seemed a mirage, a never ending roller coaster. Eventually Mika went on to become the Captain of the 6th Division, since Byakuya had resigned the moment Mika was of age, she never understood why, neither did she question it.

Agni on the other hand could not understand what was wrong. His silver eyes witnessed the slow death of the Fong-Kuchiki family. First his father, the man he looked up to had left. No by no means did Byakuya abandon them, he was there, but he also wasn't. Agni had only gotten to witness the shadow of the man that Byakuya once was and grew up to be like him, cold and emotionless. The boy lost his way, the parent that should have been there, should have been his guide lost his way too. His sister was the same, always busy, always engrossed in something, but mostly it was work and training. The young boy found it normal, and collapsed into himself, and so as the years passed Agni's heart simultaneously grew colder. Yoruichi though she came back left as soon as Agni could take over, the thought of the 2nd Division nauseated her. There was so much history that she had wished to forget, so much to change. Yoruichi had changed, she had a little girl, with none other than Kisuke Urahara. They named her Shaolin, the Kuchiki's did not find it amusing,thought sweet and endearing it was just another painful reminder. Agni took the the job flawlessly both as the Captain but more so as the Commander of the Stealth Forces. Under him the forces were undeniably stronger and deadlier than their Gotei 13 counterpart. For the first time in ages the Nobles of Soul Society were under control, under Agni's cold, unrelenting fist.

* * *

**Present: 7:30 AM, Monday**

"Can't you just sign the papers so we can all go home?" Mika sighed flatly.

"No" Isane replied monotonously, exasperated by the same question repeated over and over again. The healers steady eyes never left the blank sheets of paper in which she would scribble dutifully and to the best of her medical knowledge any pertinent facts or details which Mika could tell her. Which would generally mean silence, long, strenuous, mind boggling, silence; and then blank sheets of paper, which would mean that the healer would be left to pass the time by doodling. It was years since Mika had lost Soi-Fong, but the pain, the deep tempest of anger, frustration, regret still whirled inside the girl. It wasn't something that just anybody could see, she was the daughter of the two people most versed in inscrutable glares after all. It was evident in the small cracks in her professional icy facade, the missions and assignments and family drama that would eventually tear down the walls that she so meticulously constructed around her heart.

And what would happen then? Thats exactly what Kyouraku and Isane fear most. So the new Captain of the 4th Divisions sits here, and waits for her to speak, even if it's just for the sake of her own sanity.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about Captain Kuchiki?" Isane asked genuinely, trying to squeeze as much fervor as she could into her somber guise. Judging by Mika's deadpan and grim glare, Isane had failed spectacularly.

"No damn it, it's just Mika. Captain Kuchiki was my father..." Mika grumbled now glaring at the clock who's hands just seemed to slow before her eyes. Mika reached to fix her kenseikan, but even the arbitrary action didn't shake the healers steady gaze. Isane could see the pain, so obviously displayed on her face, the sudden stiffness, the ice in her words. It's getting more difficult to tell these days, maybe she's seeing what she wants to see. Just the thought of her father twisted Mika's heart strings, the ones that are still alive, the ones that are still able to fell the most extreme of emotions. Even though Mika loves to forget that they still exist.

"Oh I'm sorry Mika it slipped my mind..." Isane began sheepishly but before she could ask anymore questions the young Kuchiki interrupted her. "Captain Kotetsu, why do you force me to sit through this? We could just call it quits and you can write to Kyouraku who whoever that our sessions are done, instead of wasting our time here."

The room grew icy, the air became heavy and drowned her lungs. Mika couldn't face the stunted Isane so she stood up away from the chair and faced the window as if taking in the scenery. Soul Society had not changed much, the buildings were still the same, the shinigami were still the same. As if a Great War did not just end a few decades ago, the fallen soldiers from that time were simply forgotten. The ignorance painted so blatantly on their faces, as their rushed to their destinations, as if they forgot that they all had an eternity left, or maybe they were wise enough to know that their future could be taken away just as easily.

Isane stared at Mika the tall girl, almost as tall as she was, nimble and muscular like her mother. Black locks gathered in a long pony tail that cascaded down her back, and on the side a thin braid wrapped in cloth just like her mothers, though she does wear a kenseikan as per Byakuya's wishes which usually is placed strategically her her side bangs.. Though nobody could mistake those pale amethyst-grey eyes, they were filled with wisdom and sorrow that is rarely seen in young shinigami. It broke Isane's heart, the loneliness that Mika felt, the void that nobody could fill. The insatiable need to find her mother.

"I made a promise to my former Captain, and to your father. And I'll do my damnedest to fulfill it. It may seem lonely and the darkness may be consuming, but even the worst of storms pass. You may have lost much, but not all is lost. Please Mika, this time though mandatory is for you. You can tell me anything." Isane pleaded, worried at Mika's deathly silence, cringing at the uneasy atmosphere. The new Captain of the 4th reminisced about the times she had with Unohana, that woman was like her mother, she radiated warmth, comfort. But then also the memory of her disappearance, the moment where she forgot how to breathe, when it felt as if a piece of her disappeared as well, the enthralling numbness like the deft hands of an assassin slowly and subtly dragged her to rock bottom. So Isane pulled back, sitting upright and stiff in her chair once again, she understood that gaze, she understood it more than anybody.

Though the young Kuchiki was at a loss for words, she leaned in closer to the window, tracing the rim with her nimble finger. Deep in thought, adrift in her musings, Isane's words resounded within. Mika gazed at the 4th Division Captain with jaded eyes. She had always been good at reading people, able to understand the darkest meaning of even the smallest gestures. Nevertheless when pale amethyst-grey met dark graphite, a sense of trust overcame the young Kuchiki, those were the eyes of a healer, those were the eyes that one would gaze in for comfort. Mika's lips moved on their own.

"Anything?" She whispered dimly.

"Yes, anything." Isane reassured cautiously approaching her colleague, no sound came from her cat-like gait. Deciding to keep her distance Isane simply waited for her to speak, she hoped Mika would when she was ready. It was not her place to impose, but Isane simply gazed out the window with her. The view truly was spectacular, the golden sun beaming down on the streets of the Sereitei, illuminating ancient buildings and old pathways.

Minutes passed like hours, but Mika did speak, uncomfortably at first, as if mid thought, "You know that there is this legend, of soul mates. Yoruichi used to read it to me." Mika said to nobody in particular, her eyes glued to the window. "It is believed that if two souls are truly destined to be together they will always find each other, despite reincarnation, it is believed that no force could keep them apart." Isane shifted uncomfortably, Mika's voice was scathing, mournful, yet so distant. The young healers eyes turned to the floor, as to prevent her own tears from falling. "Do not cry Captain Kotetsu," Mika snapped in a voice more frigid than stone, "save those tears for a truly sad story. The concept of star-crossed lovers, fated matches, you find these stories in all cultures of the world. There must be some inkling of truth, and then reincarnation... You never know, she might still be out there, and I haven't stopped looking."

"Captain...I mean Mika..please understand." Isane sighed dourly, taking a cautious step toward the disheveled Captain. This broke the young healers heart, though she was a creature of great compassion, sometimes healing came with pain. "Your mother, Shaolin Fon is gone. She died a horrific death and those usually disrupt the soul cycle, there is no way that she could have been reincarnated, let alone with her memories in tact! Let's propose you did find her reincarnation, what then, she'll still never be Shaolin Fong again, she will have no memories of her past life." Instantaneously Isane bit her tongue, clamping down on the unruly muscle, but what she said was true. And they both knew it.

They stood. Silent. Both weren't sure how long they have spent in that petrified state, but it didn't really matter. She was Mika goddamn Kuchiki and there was no way that she would give up on her mother. Her mother never gave up on Yoruichi, she never gave up on anything. And if there was anything that Mika inherited from Soi it was her bullheadedness; and her deadpan.

Cold winds drifted between them grazing Mika's powerful frame, sweeping her hair away from her eyes to reveal the rebellious glint that still burned within the amethyst-silver orbs. Relief and sadness flooded Isane instantaneously as her dark eyes met Mika's resolute glower. Mika felt her anger burn, fists clenched, the intensity in her eyes honed and pointed at one healer.

"Her soul didn't die, you know that we don't know where she is because the moment when you think she died she, she, I'm not sure what she did nobody knows what happened. Souls don't just disperse into energy seconds after they die. You're such a hypocrite!" Mika snorted contemptuously, though the intensity of her outburst faded as she began to trail off "I _know_ you still search for Unohana, I _know _that it must bother you that your mentor disappeared without saying shit after fighting Kenpachi and nobody is talking about it!" Like a predator herding it's prey she circulated around the healer, the closer and faster she circulated the more Isane fidgeted. "Doesn't it make you _sick _to your stomach that soul reapers, your _family _nonetheless can disappear just like that! There are just so many things that I didn't get to say to her, you know? Goodbye would be high up on the list, maybe I could ask her '_why?_' why did she have to do this. I would tell her that when she died _I died too. _I would tell her... that we still need her. I need her. Agni needs her. Father still needs her. Yoruichi, still needs her."

The healer said nothing, she simply listened, though she cringed at the scathing words. She simply, listened.

As Mika headed for the door in short decisive movements, just as she was close enough for her breath to kiss the door the Kuchiki scion sighed, dragging her hand wearily across her face, partly checking for stray tears. What Isane said stayed with her, she didn't know what was more frustrating the fact that what the healer said was true, or the fact that she was out there cold and alone, or she found another family, and she forgot about her own daughter.

"Sign the paper?" Mika asked facetiously, she could already guess Isane's reply.

"No." Isane grunted.

"See you wednesday then." Mika sighed.

"As usual" Isane replied monotonously plopping down in the chair behind her escritoire.

* * *

There had never been this much clamor and turbulence in the 12th Division as there was at this very second.

Little Shaolin's bestial roar resonated throughout the said to be soundproof complex, accompanied by a deafening orchestra of buzzers, followed by a clamorous symphony of alarms. Kisuke Urahara's mid morning nap was over before it even began.

The sudden storm of sound hit him like a bold of lightning, the scientist bounced up like a rubber ball, eyes flaring unable to register the violent flashes of light painting the room, the sound beating on his drowsy ears. No rational thought could be born in his mind, the thunderous alarms drowned out even the littlest thought. The blond groaned sorely, his low growl betrayed the sleepless days and the fatigue he amassed from a job that he was thrust into so abruptly. Kisuke stifled another inclement wave of resonating headache. Though, yes, Kisuke Urahara was probably the smartest man alive, he was not a morning person, and honestly not an afternoon person either. Harnessing what strength he had left the blond captain forced himself up.

But it was already too late.

"Kisuke! Goddamn it! How many times do I have to tell you to not let Shaolin play in your freak show lab. It's dangerous in there! She wondered off while I was asleep." Screamed one very, very, pissed off mother, of one very inquisitive child. Her frustration intensified exponentially as the goddess of flash, the calm and collected Yoruichi rocked her child frantically, mumbling here and there. Desperately trying to calm their unruly daughter.

The exasperationspainted on Shihouin Yoruichi's face was one of legend, dark circles hung underneath her eyes, vivacious golden pools shone a pale bronze, perfect purple bangs and neat poly tail stood disheveled and muddled. Scant stains of baby food spattered on her ragged but comfortable clothing, Yoruichi had forgotten, or chose to neglect the days going on weeks of insomnia, but they were so evidently shown on her face. The first time in weeks that Shaolin actually sleeps for more than one hour Kisuke's alarms decide to thunder through the whole complex.

"i'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kisuke groaned, as sheepishly as he could without exuding anymore frustration than already gripped his weary soul. Without much thought he stumbled through the room before whirling his golden locks, and fixing the stripped abomination of a hat on his head. Before he left the room he gazed into Yoruichi's tired orbs, hoping to convey his regret. Then he pecked his wife on the cheek before turning to gaze at his crying child, though he doesn't show it well Kisuke still cringes a bit every time Shaolin cries. He gazed at his golden eyed child with radiating warmth, and placed a gentle hand on her head, teasing blond her blond unruly locks. He didn't really know why, but every time he did that he did that Shaolin always relaxed. " I'm sorry sweetheart, don't cry anymore."

Slowly wails turned to inaudible sobs as their little olive toned goddess settled in Yoruichi's arms once more. Content with the prospect of some well earned sleep Yoruichi headed for her room, but not before mouthing a thank you to her husband.

A sad smile appeared on his face, as he watched his wife disappear into the darkness of the hallway outside. He knew she wasn't fine, despite her masterful facade. Long nights she would leave the bed cold and empty, dragging her feet, scouring through the forests of the Second Division to go to that one spot. For within the desolate wilderness of the Second Division's expansive forest land there was a small isolated hut that Yoruichi had never tore down, a single remnant of the time when that plot of land belonged to the Rukongai. It would be the place where the two would train, Yoruichi and Soi-Fon, hours sometimes weeks at a time the two would disappear, forgoing duty, forsaking time, they simply trained, spent time together, those moments were bliss. Omnia bona cabinet finem. All good things will grasp the end. And now she was struggling to piece together remnants of a broken past, he knew it, though she would not tell him. Those remnants were slowly killing her. Yoruichi was a soul set adrift, with her purpose lost. She was to protect, and cherish and be there for her little bee. Cold and alone, though not completely, she found life as a mother, though a monotonous, mundane existence, she survived. She always survived.

Many would scorn Soi-Fong for her blind, insatiable, relentless admiration and love for a woman who left her behind so easily. Many have thought her insane, obsessed even. But nobody ever realized that it was mutual, the feelings, the loss, everything. It was mutual.

The transient, lingering moment vanished before his eyes, just like his wife. And so the scientist stumbled through the cavernous corridors of his maze like division. Halls dimly lit with natural florescence, he could see his breath steaming in front of him. Though he purposefully keeps his division cold, the cold was still biting after such a sweet nap, and such a rude awakening. Endless white walls led him to one discarded nook of his division, bellow the division which he keeps relatively normal. The alarm seemed to be originating from there. Sweaty hands reach for the creaking door knob, slowly it grinds to unlock the the ancient door.

"No fucking way."

The room, more like closet was nothing special just a small enclosure just big enough to fit a decently sized computer like contraption. Constantly it buzzed, graphed, churned, but not he screen what he saw left him breathless. "REIKU MATCH FOUND, 98%" The old thick glass screen showed a map and a red mark with an exact location.

He found her.

Incredulous, blundering hands shockingly reached for his soul pager after silently shutting off the alarm. Immediately speed dialing two numbers simultaneously. The thought still echoed in his mind. He found her.

"I found her" Kisuke gasped.

But is the person that he found the same as the person that they left behind?


End file.
